1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight, compact portable knock-down crib formed of a single cardboard blank or other suitable foldable material and wherein the blank is provided with an array of folding lines to permit the crib to be folded into a collapsed hand-portable package or a box-like crib.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various portable collapsible crib assemblies are known. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,608 which discloses such a collapsible crib made of a flexible plastic skin material and defines side walls and end walls which are attached together by snap fasteners to maintain the crib in a position of use or in a hand-portable package. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,479 to provide a crib assembly which is made partly from cardboard material to form a box to hold a container and partition walls therein, all of which are constructed from several blanks of cardboard material which are assembled together. A disadvantage of this latter crib assembly is that it comprises many parts which can easily be broken or lost thereby rendering the entire crib assembly inefficient for its intended use. Also, it is difficult to transport such crib assembly in its knock-down condition because of the many parts, and therefore it is preferable to maintain it in its assembled condition during periods of use or non-use.